Gundabad/Goblin Clan
"Clap! Snap! the black crack! Grip, grab! Pinch, nab! And down, down to Goblin town'' ''You go, my lad!" -The Great Goblin Deep under the Misty Mountains, around the High Pass, many wonders are buried among the stone, however, not all of them are friendly to the free folk. The Caves under this area of the Misty mountains are the home of the Goblins of the vicious Goblin Clan. They are ruled by their War Chief jonnymoomoomoo and are known as hard workers, diligent and fast. They are also great warriors, guarding the High Pass and regularly plundering Eriador and the Vales of Anduin, the Great River. Everyone who wants to join Gundabad has to prove, through blood and sweat, his value and diligence. History The Goblin Clan is overall one of the youngest clans. Wide spread groups and little tribes of Goblins did exist for centuries but the united Goblin Clan is the youngest of the five Gundabad Clans. The Goblins which lived around the High Pass were, since the foundation of Gundabad, a part of the High Mountain Clan under the rule of Gombar the Black (today known as SirWilsonGS). During this period of time, when there were only four Gundabad Clans and Warchiefs, the (now old) fortress of the Eagles Eyrie was built by helper1318, a captain from Moria, the first major fortress in the area of the Goblin tribes. Then a new era began for the Goblins when many refugees from the Orc factions of Middle Earth fled into the Misty Mountains from war, disease and hunger. The first who came was an Orc from Dol Guldur, named Capt_Percy (today known as Captain_Barbossa), he fled west from Dol Guldur with the dream of wealth and power. On his route he met a group of Gundabad Orcs from Eagles Eyrie at the area of the Gladden Fields and he decided to join them. On their way west they came to the High Pass where they were ambushed by Dwarves, charging from long forgotten and ancient ruins of Aflutab. The group was shattered and Capt_Percy again had to flee, now through the Misties, always heading north, until he reached the point where today the Great City of Goblin Town lays. Now he decided to start building an underground City, and named it Goblin Town. During the following days more refugees came, Saruman06 (today known as Jeanuts) and SirWilbur. Slowly Goblin Town rose and SirWilbur became the Goblin King, with his second in command Capt_Percy - the Goblin Prince. As Goblin Town grew and the Goblins became stronger and stronger they realised that they wanted to have a voice in the Gundabad politics and Capt_Percy saw his opportunity to realize his old dream of power. It came true when the fifth Clan of Gundabad was founded, the Goblin Clan. However, two candidates wanted to become the War Chief now: helper1318, supported by Grievious and the Moria Clan and SirWilbur, supported by Capt_Percy and the Orcs of Goblin Town. They made a poll in which every evil player was allowed to vote. The votes were counted, and SirWilbur became the Warchief of the Goblin Town. The Goblin Clans were finally united, this ancient dream came true. This golden era ended far too early, however, and not even through war. The downfall of the Goblin Clan was initiated by the Goblin King himself. One morning, after some good years, the Goblin Prince found a letter on the throne in Goblin Town: SirWilbur wrote "I left Gundabad. Im a dwarf now" and "If you want to say goodbye come to the front gate". The Goblin Prince, still fiercely loyal, came and got ambushed and robbed by SirWilbur, the traitor. Despite this, Capt_Percy did manage to survive and crawled back into Goblin Town, regaining strength. After this betrayal the Goblin Prince left, filled with disappointment and hatred. Helper1318 became the Warchief of the Goblin Clan. After some time Capt_Percy came back and Saruman06 became the Goblin King, however not the War Chief, changing his name to Bolg_Son_Of_Azog. Percy again became the Goblin Prince swearing revenge to SirWilbur. It was at this time that the Goblin Clan recieved the task to recruit the new players, seeking to join the faction, who would be known as Goblins. The good times came back to Goblin Town, many new Goblins joined the Clans of Gundabad and the Goblin Clan started to grow again. After a long time of prosperity and progress the orcs and goblins started to realize they almost never saw their warchief, helper1318, and that Bolg_Son_Of_Azog (Now called Jeanuts) was acting like the warchief, so the people of Goblin-Town wrote a letter to the other warchiefs demanding that Jeanuts became the new fifth warchief. The warchiefs discussed about this and came to the conclusion that helper will remain warchief but only if he was online, however helper himself stepped down as a Warchief and Jeanuts became the warchief. Capt_Percy rose in the ranks to become a captain of Goblin Town. In this time the Goblin Clan kept growing and conquering territory. They took control of the High Pass and the new Lieutenant Shaarku built a fortress called Gumbull Ogh to guard the path between Eriador and Rhovanion. The dwarves, however, had settled close to the High Pass before the Orcs arrived and a struggle unfolded between the Goblin Clan and the dwarven stronghold of Aflutab. The dwarves dug too deep and accidentally opened a tunnel leading to Gumbull Ogh. Soon Orcs came streaming out of the mineshaft and the dwarves were driven out of the territory of the Goblin Clan, now in full control of the High Pass. This period only lasted a short while, for Shaarku left for the Grey Mountains to become Warchief of the Dragon Clan as jonnymoomoomoo took over the fortress of Gumbull Ogh. After this the influx of recruits started to shrink and after a while nothing was heard from Jeanuts. Perhaps he had died in his house or left, the only thing that was known was that Capt_Percy left Goblin-Town with a group of soldiers, perhaps never to return. All was quiet in the region of the Goblin Clan for a while as only jonnymoomoomoo remained as one of the leading Lieutenants of the Goblins. However, the other War Chiefs of Gundabad could not allow the Goblin Clan to decline in such a manner. Eventually they decided a new War Chief was required, who could rebuild the Goblin Clan to its former splendour. Helper was asked if he wished to return, however he decided against it, so the responsibility fell to jonnymoomoomoo, and he was swiftly was elected Warchief. As a relatively new leader, he was inexperienced but his analytical skills proved very useful, as Jonny quickly identified the issues with the current recruiting system, and how it could be improved to maximise the number of new players that could be trained at one time, while minimising the time input required to train these recruits. He constructed a neatly organised and efficient recruit camp North of Gumbull Ogh and has since been in charge of the recruitment process until this day. As the last Warchief of the Hunters Clan disappeared, large chunks of its former territory were now under control of the Goblin Clan and many of the Warg riders moved to Gumbull Ogh, now patrolling the Vales of Anduin and the East of Eriador from the fortress. Ranks Listed High to Low: (Awards are written in brackets) # War Chief: The leader of the Goblin Clan (Narakhor II - jonnymoomoomoo) # Goblin King: Captain of Goblin Town (Yagmurz - Jeanuts) Ring # Warden of the High Pass: High Lieutenant of Grumbull Ogh (Shaarku) # Warrior: Member of the Goblin Clan # Goblin: Recruits of Gundabad stationed at the recruit camp Strongholds This list does not only contain strongholds as such but also sites of importance that are purely decorative or have served as strongholds for Gundabad in the past (Eagles Eyrie, Weathertop) Goblin Town Built by Jeanuts and Captain_Barbossa, Goblin-Town is the biggest stronghold of the Goblin Clan and the main entrance to the Goblin Tunnels. Goblin-Town consists of the Main Gate, hallway with the Armory and Information Room, The Main Cave with the Warg Pit, Torture Room, Storage Room, Smeltery and some Player Houses, The Food Cave with the Portal Room, Royal Kitchen, the Feast Room, The Barracks Cave with the Goblin Shop, Tavern the Dead Dwarf, the barracks and the new(ish) throne room! The tunnels of Goblin-Town are very complex, and it is by no means unusual for players to get lost there... Even Goblins! Gumbull Ogh & Ruins of Aflutab The fortress of Gumbull Ogh was first founded by Shaarku as a simple fortress to guard the High Pass. Later on jonnymoomoomoo and MoiBoy commanded the garrison of Goblins stationed there, until the recent return of Shaarku. After the nearby dwarven stronghold of Aflutab was conquered by the Goblins, Gumbull Ogh grew steadily, now also encompassing the ruins of the old dwarven fortress. Since the disappearance of the High Mountain Clan, and later the Plains Clan, many Orcs and Goblins flocked to the fortress. Nowadays it is the second biggest settlement of the Goblins.. The North of the built is the oldest, containing military encampments, warg pits, and the old fort. To the South there are vast networks of caves and tunnels with many Goblins working in deep pits and mines to supply the Goblin army with a continuos stream of armour and weaponry. Goblin Tunnels Dug between Gumbull Ogh and Goblin Town, the Goblin Tunnels are the key for controlling the High Pass. many careless travellers were transported through this vast network to be brought before the Goblin King, not many of them survived. Eagle's Eyrie During the early days of the Goblin Clan there was a great fortress constructed close to Eagles Eyrie, it has been forgotten and abandoned long ago. Nowadays not only occasional bands of Orcs dare to pass the shadows thrown by the massive rock to raid the Woodmen and Beorning villages on the East side of the Anduin. Weathertop Overlooking the vast Lone-Lands from ontop of the hill of Amon Sul lays Weathertop, taken by Orcs of Gundabad after the fall of Arnor. It had long been the most important meeting place of the Plains Clan, albeit its ruined state. A site of many bloody battles, the Goblin Clan controls the Lone Lands around Weathertop these days after the Plains Clan had been dissolved. Recruitment Camp The new centre of Recruiting for Evil in the North. This vast camp is split into 8 sections, 1 for each of the Factions/Clans in the Alliance of Northern Evil Powers. It contains a farm; a mine; a forest; an arena; and a huge number of tents - when finished it will contain 336 tents! Players In this player list only Orcs will be mentioned,recruits wont. Goblin Town -Jeanuts, The Goblin King inactive -jonnymoomoomoo, Warchief of the Goblin Clan Gumbull Ogh & Ruins of Aflutab -Shaarku, Captain of the High Pass Religion For a while the Dragon Cult grew strong among the Goblins, however that time has passed and only a small monastery of wandering monks remains at the High Pass. Category:Sub-faction Category:Gundabad Category:Misty Mountains